


I Will Hang The Stars For You

by cornerstore



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood, Cute, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Thorki - Freeform, thor x loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerstore/pseuds/cornerstore
Summary: There's nothing wrong with some brotherly affection





	I Will Hang The Stars For You

6 / 8

“Brother,” Thor pleaded, pulling on Loki’s sleeve. “Come join me, leave this library and come outside with me and play.”  
Loki looked away from his book and over at his older brother. He rolled his eyes and sighed.  
“And why would I do that. You know I hate playing with your swords.”  
Loki was sitting on the couch in the library, his short hair has became ungelled and pieces fell into his face, covering his eyes. Thor was standing in front of him, his short structure causing a shadow of Loki’s book.  
“Fine,” Thor mumbled and plopped down next to his brother. He rested his head on Loki’s shoulder and sighed, looking up at the other. “Read to me.”  
Loki glanced at his brother before going back to his book and clearing his throat. “A constellation is an area of the sky with defined boundaries, all stars and any other objects within that boundary are considered part of the constellation . .” he continued to drone on and on about the stars till he heard Thor’s breathing slowly become steady and small snores escape his mouth.  
Loki closed the book that was bigger than him and placed it on the floor. He leaned back, Thor’s head still on his shoulder and Loki slightly smiled, brushing the blonde locks behind his brother’s ear. He then rested his head atop his brother’s and quietly and quickly dozed off. 

“Frigga, love, have you seen Thor? He had practice over an hour ago and he never-”  
“Shh,” Frigga hissed, stopping Odin from speaking.  
“What?” He whispered, joining her by her side. He looked from Frigga to the slightly open door of the library.  
“He’s sleeping.” Frigga commented in a hush tone, a smile on her face.  
The two young princes were now lying down, Thor resting his head on Loki’s chest, drool spilling out on his brother’s green sweater, and Loki had a hand in his brother’s gold hair, a pleased smile on his resting face.  
“Should we wake them?” Odin asked his wife to which she responded with a small ‘no’.  
He put an arm around his wife’s waist and pulled her closer. He kept his eyes on his sons and smiled.  
“They’re gonna be there for one another till the dawn of time.” He said and Frigga looked over at him, a pleased smile on her face.  
“Yes,” she said, “they will be.” 

13 / 15

Loki was walking fast from his last class, not paying attention to the papers that were sticking out of the books in his hands or that he left his bag open. His hair was falling in face and his expression was painted with anger. Thor had gone and drawn ridiculous doodles on his work and throughout his book and Loki, well Loki was gonna do something about it. He could see Thor a few feet ahead of him when he heard someone yell.  
“Loki!” A voice called behind him and Loki turned on his heel, coming face-to-face with a boy a few inches taller than him, with piercing blue eyes, and short hair like his brother’s. There was a grin on his face and Loki felt his knees go weak.  
“You dropped your book,” he said, stepping closer and handing Loki his book. He snatched the book from his hand and went to turn away, mumbling ‘thanks’ but the boy placed his hand on Loki’s shoulder, turning him back to face him.  
“You’re Loki,” he said, his cheeks turning pink.  
Loki looked up, his nose sticking up in the air. “I am and you are . .”  
“Fandral,” he answered, bowing down in front of Loki, looking up at the young prince, a smile still on his face.  
“Fandral. Nice to meet you. Now,” he said, looking away from the blonde, “I must go. But thank you.” He turned away and continued his way to Thor, his legs shaking and his face hot.  
“Goodbye Loki of Asgard!” Fandral yelled and Loki squeezed his books closer to his chest as he made eye-contact with Thor.

“Loki? Who was that? Are you okay?” Panic was in Thor’s eyes as he looked from his brother to the stranger a few feet away. He placed a hand on Loki’s shoulder and put his face in his brother’s.  
“Are you alright? Why are cheeks pink and why are you shaking?” He was talking fast, too fast and it was annoying Loki.  
He put his small and petite hand between them for a moment before pushing it in Thor’s face, shoving him.  
“I’m fine you imbecile. I do know how to take care of myself.” He mumbled and began walking, forgetting why he was rushing to Thor earlier.  
Thor took one more glance at the other blonde before turning to walk with his brother.  
“Say,” Thor paused, putting his arm around Loki’s shoulder, “let’s go back to the library and you can pick any book and I’ll read it for you this time.”  
Loki looked up at his brother, trying to hide the smile growing on his face.  
“Really?” He asked and Thor nodded.  
“And I’ll even steal cookies from the kitchen.”  
“Just for me?” Loki asked Thor chuckled.  
“Yes, just for you.” 

Loki began to rush out of the class everyday just to see the other boy and talk to him. It had been weeks since the first interaction and Loki knew he had feelings for the other boy (not that he would ever tell anybody that). Everyday was the same, run to Fandral, talk about each other’s day so far, and Fandral making risque comments leaving Loki a blushing mess. But today was different. Today there was a girl with long brown hair and a pinched face on Fandral’s arm and when Loki attempted to wave, Fandral looked at the girl for a moment before delicately grabbing the girl’s face and kissing her. There was a lump in Loki’s throat and he felt his eyes become glossy. He ran from the couple, past Thor in his usual spot, past his mother once he made it home. He didn’t stop till he reached the familiar room filled with books and memories. He threw himself onto the couch, burying his face in the red cushions and he began to choke on sobs as he let the tears finally fall. 

“Brother?” Thor’s hesitant voice rang through the room. Loki didn’t answer as he heard footsteps get closer to him. He tried to hold back the tears, he wouldn’t allow Thor to see him like this. He doesn’t want to seem like a vulnerable child.  
“Loki,” he whispered as he crouched down in front of the couch and Loki. He brought his big and rough hands to the back of Loki’s head, combing his fingers through his dark, raven-like hair.  
“Brother, I know that you may not want to talk about it now, or maybe ever but,” he paused and pressed his forehead against the back of Loki’s head, “I will always be here. No one will ever hurt you again my dear brother. I promise you that, I promise on my life.”  
Loki reached his hand out and Thor looked over at it for a moment before grabbing it and threading their fingers together. Thor squeezed his hand as Loki let out a sob. The tears that were split after that weren’t for Fandral- Loki decided he didn’t deserve his rare tears- but they were for the overwhelment of love he began to feel coming from his brother.  
Loki squeezed Thor’s hand for dear life till he eventually calmed down and drifted into a deep sleep. His grip became loose on Thor’s hand but the blonde on squeezed harder. 

16 / 18

It wasn't normal, not at all but the brothers tried to ignore that. The two princes were lying in Loki’s bed, their shirts missing and they were facing one another. The sheets wrapped around them as Thor kept his hand on his brother’s cheek. He brought his large thumb under the sensitive area of Loki’s right cheek. Loki admired his brother through hooded eyes. The youngest prince had his hands resting on Thor’s chest as guilt and disgust ran through his body.  
“This is wrong,” he would say but he would only get shushed.  
They’ve never done anything, never kissed, never touched the way were dying to. Just this, this is all they had, to lie in bed all throughout the night, whispering back and forth, admire one another, hold each other, and talk about what they’re going to do when they rule together some day.  
They were so different now. Loki was no longer the small and moody boy Thor had once known, now he was tall, almost as tall as Thor, and he was skinny but still looked strong. He never wore a smile in public, I have an image to hold, Loki would tell Thor but when it’s just them, the smile never leaves his face. His hair was longer now, as long as Thor’s and he always had it slicked back, I don’t want to look like some sort of peasant, Loki would mumble when Thor would ask him to let it fall naturally. Thor was the same to Loki. He was still loud and teasing when he found it appropriate. His hair was thick and wild and Loki absolutely adored it, especially when Thor had it braided. He grew taller and wider with muscles and Loki was always fascinated by them, he would trace his long and feminine fingers down or hold them in his hands. 

Thor’s friends and fellow warriors would always question the heir, wondering why he’s never had a girlfriend but Thor would shrug, glance at Loki and say that he simply isn’t interested. Behind the closed doors, Loki would mock his friends and then he would wrap his arms around Thor’s neck, asking the same thing everytime.  
“Why haven’t you found a nice girl yet?” Thor would bring Loki close and would whisper to his brother, “Because, you are the only one for me.” 

Loki traced one of his fingers down his brother’s shoulders to his bare chest as Thor snored, his mouth hanging open, and drooling onto Loki’s silk covered pillows. The sun was peeking through the closed curtains and it shined onto Thor’s face, highlighting his details. Loki tucked his other hand under his own head and smiled fondly at his brother. Mornings like this were his favorite. Thor’s snores filled the room and Loki loved it. Growing up, Loki found it annoying that his brother was such a loud sleeper but now he needed those snores to fall asleep. He continued to run his hands over his brother’s body till he eventually began to stir in his sleep to which Loki stopped, dropping his hand flat, and closed his hands, pretending to be asleep. 

“Loki,” Thor whispered but got no reply so he brought his own hands to the raven haired boy’s cheeks and cupped them. He slid down and scooted closer so their noses brushed one another’s. He placed his lips at the corner of Loki’s and continued to place kisses everywhere. His cheek, the bridge of his nose, his closed eyelids, the bottom of his ear. Then before a kiss was placed, Loki felt Thor’s hot breath on his neck and his lips grazing before settling on a place just below Loki’s jaw. He gasped, his eyes opening wide and he brought his hands to Thor’s hair, pulling on the blonde locks. Loki wanted him to stop but he needed him to continue sucking and biting his neck. Loki let out a moan as Thor’s lips moved to where his adam apple bobbed and he pulled Thor closer to him. 

There were marks scattered across his neck and chest and he looked at them as he stood in front of his bathroom mirror, a towel dangling from his hips. The dark purple bites stood out on his pale skin and he didn’t know he would possibly be able to cover this up. He pressed a finger to one on his neck and jumped, hissing pain. This needs to stop, Loki thought to himself, before I lose control. 

17 / 19

Loki didn’t allow Thor in his room anymore. He spent most nights awake, twisting and turning in his bed wanting and longing for Thor’s body to be there and hear the loud snores sing him to sleep. Most nights when he thinks of Thor in ways he shouldn’t, he doesn’t touch himself because Thor is his brother but tonight isn’t one of those nights. He was in so much pain from the lack of touching himself and his mind wouldn’t stop racing of fantasies of the oldest heir. His shirt and underthings were discarded on his floor and his hair was sticking to the back of his neck as he sweat.  
In his mind, Thor’s hands had a strong grip on his thighs, opening them and making room for himself between his younger brother’s legs.  
Loki dragged a hand down his chest slowly till he reached the part of his body that ached and brought his other hand to his mouth, shoving his fingers in his mouth in attempt to stop himself from crying out. He played with himself till he heard someone enter his chambers. His hand stopped and he pinched his eyes shut. There was a weight in bed next to him and then cold hands on his chest, flicking his pink and hard nipples.  
“T-Thor,” he gasped.  
“Let me take care of you, let me take care of you.” 

Thor awoke to Loki crying the following morning.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, his voice and eyes worried.  
“I love you,” he sobbed, his voice filled with pain. He was sitting up, sheets around his naked body, and his arms limp as they rested in his lap.  
“I love you too,” Thor said and Loki shot a look at him. “I do.” He assured, reaching out to grab his brother’s hands. “I love you more than anything.” He squeezed and rested his forehead against Loki’s shoulder. “I would do anything so you know how much that I love you. I would hang the stars for you my love.”  
“I love the stars,” Loki mumbled, his voice shaky.  
“I know,” Thor said, running his fingers through Loki’s hair that was now past his shoulders. They were quiet for a few minutes, the only noise being Loki’s heavy breathing and the occasional sob.  
“What about,” Thor said, hesitating, “we leave.”  
Loki turned to him, sniffing. “Leave?”  
“Yes, leave. We can go to another planet, a different galaxy where we aren’t known as brothers and the sons of Odin but known for us, without these titles.”  
“You won’t become king,” Loki whispered and Thor simply shook his head and pulled away from his shoulder.  
“I don’t need to be king of Asgard along as I am your king and you are by my side. This means nothing to me if I can’t have you.”  
“Okay,” Loki whispered, turning to Thor.  
“Okay?” He asked.  
Loki nodded, his crying stopped. “Okay,” he smiled at Thor, his heart beating out of his chest.  
Thor smiled back him, bringing a hand to his face and stroking his thumb across his cheekbones. 

The next morning they left for Earth and Loki never failed to smile when he would wake in Thor’s arms.


End file.
